House Of Drama(season 7)
House of Drama: Atlanta is the seventh season of the House Of Drama TV reality television series, House Of Drama. This marks the fourth time that a season was not being filmed in New Jersey. House The house is located 435 King Road Nw in Fulton County in Atlanta, Georgia. It has six bedrooms and eleven bathrooms and a pool and other amenities. Format A group of seven to eight rebellious young adults, who are between the ages of 18 and 25, moves in a house who try to co-exist with different personalities, lives, race and sexual orientations and above all they must try to adapt to the frequent changes of moods and behaviors of their roommates. The roommates must also obey all the rules that were given to them prior to moving in, the main one being no physical violence towards anyone including the producers. The roommates cannot intrude a production room and must tolerate various interviews in their diary rooms. During the show, some roommates may divide the house into cliques, create havoc to satisfy themselves, book parties and hook-up in clubs, go grocery shopping, and try to maintain their personal lives. The roommates are allowed to contact their families and people with whom they are in personal relationship(s) with. The roommates are given a home computer. No television sets were included in the House Of Drama in this or any of the previous seasons. They are also allowed to have frequent visitors to visit them. The roommates in the house are there to co-exist with each other to accomplish specific goals and must tolerate situations in order to "make it" at the end of the season; they accomplish this by staying in the show without being removed or voluntarily leaving the show. Bullying and tag teaming are seen throughout the series of the House Of Drama. At the end of the show, some of the cast will change their ways, look at life in a different perspective, builds a back-bone, or becomes a role model which are the key results in the show. In each season, when a roommate is removed or leaves on their own terms, a collage of memorable videos of that roommate is played shortly after their leave. The memorable videos are a collage of situations that the roommate was in or was most notable as. Job Starting with the cast of Season 6 and on, they have a job they must attend during their duration in the House Of Drama. The job is to help the cast members learn the error of their ways and appreciate what they have. If they quit the job or if they are fired, they must leave the house immediately. The job for the Season 7 cast is making toys for underprivileged kids. Cast Season 7 switches back to the original format of having just seven roommates instead of having eight like in Seasons 3 and 4. This is the fourth season to not be filmed in South Jersey, but instead filming moved to Atlanta this season, Ocean City, Maryland in season 4, Hollywood, California in Season 5 and New York City, New York in Season 6. Season 7 is also the first time that the cast has had two that are related. This applies to Christian & Frank who are twin brothers. 'Original Roommates' Replacement Roommates In each season of the House Of Drama, one or more roommates will be asked to leave the house either from violence, physical fighting, or will leave on their own accord, which then gives the producers a chance add a new roommate who arrives to the house in a day or two to replace the fallen roommate. Duration of cast Notes 1) Christian is removed in Episode 4 after an altercation with Frank. 2) Brad replaces Christian in Episode 5. 3) Joslyn is removed after an altercation with Brittany & Natalie in Episode 7. 4) April replaces Joslyn in'' Episode 8''. 5) Avion is removed after an altercation with Frank in Episode 9. 6) Amina is removed after an altercation with Brittany & Natalie in Episode 9. 7) Jovan & LaTasha replace Avion & Amina in Episode 10. 8) Brittany leaves the house in Episode 11 after LaTasha gets her family to jump her for calling LaTasha a nigger the night before. 9) Christian, Joslyn, Amina, Avion & Brittany returned in Episode 12 for the originals' photo shoot. 10) Natalie is removed in the season finale after an altercation with LaTasha. 11) Jovan is removed in the season finale after an altercation with Brad. Length In The House Episodes References